Tattooed love
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Ember Morris is the bestfriend of Shannon moore and Jeff Hardy shes fallen for both of them but doesn't know which one to choose which one will she choose or will she loose both of them
1. Chapter 1

**well here is another story**

**this is for a friend of mine**

**Imagilove**

* * *

**Tattooed Love**

Chapter 1:

Ember walks down the stairs of her house she shares with Jeff's sister Jessica shes walks in the kitchen.

"morning" Jessica says

"hey" Ember says rubbing her eyes "what are you doing up so early" she asks

"gotta go to the studio in a few minutes" Jessica says

"oh I forgot silly me" Ember says

theres a knock on the door Jessica walks over and opens

"well hey there Jeff" Jessica says

"hey baby sis" Jeff says Jessica lets him in

"hey there Ember" Jeff says while walking over to her

"hey Jeff" Ember says

"well I'll leave you two alone bye" Jessica says while walking out the door

once Jessica is out of sight Jeff starts kissing Ember

"I missed you last night" Jeff says

"I missed you too" Ember says knowing thats a lie she was with Shannon last night

"where were you last night you promised to come over" Jeff says

"oh I got caught up at work last night" Ember lies

Jeff knows something is up but doesn't say anything. "Oh okay" Jeff says

"yea I would have come over if I wasn't at work" Ember says

"its okay" Jeff says he looks over at the clock "lets go get some breakfast" Jeff says

"okay" Ember says "let me go get dressed" she says

"take your time" Jeff says

Ember walks upstairs to her bedroom. 30 minutes later Ember walks down

"ready" Jeff says

"yea lets go" Ember says

Ember grabs her jacket puts it on hey and Jeff walk out the door. 2 hours later Ember returns home with Jeff.

"man that was good" Ember says

"yea" Jeff says he kisses Ember

Ember moves her hand south toward Jeff's groin

"whoa hold on there girl" Jeff says

"Jeff I want you I need you" Ember says hint of seduction in her voice

Jeff smirks. Ember looks up at lustfully. Jeff smiles she nibbles on his ear. Ember starts unbuttoning Jeff's jeans. Jeff smiles he leans down and starts kissing her

"oh god Jeff" Ember moans

Jeff picks her up Ember wraps her legs around Jeff's waiste

"lets mover this party upstairs" Jeff says

Jeff carries Ember upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as they are in the room the door is slammed shut Jeff presses Ember up against it and starts kissing her neck. They walk over to the bed. Jeff lays Ember on the bed Ember sits up and takes her dress off leaving her in her bra and panties she lays back on the bed. Jeff takes off his jacket to Ember's surprise hes not wearing a shirt underneath he takes of his jeans Ember stands up and walks over to Jeff. Jeff starts kissing her Ember moans through the kiss

"oh god baby" Jeff says

"these have to come off" Ember says refering to Jeff's boxers

Jeff takes his boxers off. Ember kneels down and takes Jeff's pulsating cock into her mouth

"oh god Ember don't stop" Jeff says he leans he's head back

Ember swirls her tongue around Jeff's cock

"oh my god" Jeff says

Jeff can feel he's close he pulls Ember off Ember whines from lost of contact

"don't worry baby you'll get the huge cock for now I'm gonna don this" Jeff says

Jeff starts kissing Ember lifting her up and laying her on the bed

"oh god Jeff don't stop" Ember says

Jeff pulls down Embers panties and can see shes wet

"ooh somebodys excited for me" Jeff says

"Jeff take me please I want you" Ember whimpers

Jeff stands up and grabs Ember's hand

"take your bra off baby" Jeff says

Ember takes her bra off and throws it at Jeff

"you little girl you're gonna get it now" Jeff says

Ember giggles Jeff walks slowly over to the bed and crawls on it

"you ready for this huge cock baby" Jeff says

Ember moans Jeff takes that as a yes and without warning Jeff slams into Ember

"OH GOD!" Ember moans

"come baby scream" Jeff says

Jeff thrusts into Ember a few more times

"OH GOD JEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Ember cries

"oh god baby I'm close" Jeff says

Ember flips them over

"whoa" Jeff says

Ember starts rolling her hips

"yea baby ride that big cock" Jeff says

Ember leans her head back. Jeff grabs her breast and plays with her nipple

"I'm close baby" Jeff says

Jeff thrust his hips up and he spills into Ember

"oh my god that was amazin baby" Ember says giving Jeff another kiss

"yes lets get some sleep" Jeff says

they kiss again then they fall asleep in each others arms

* * *

**well there ya go hope you like it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tattooed Love

Chapter 2:

A couple hours later Jeff and Ember get woken up by the front door slaming shut followed by Jessica's voice

"I'M GONNA HURT JOHN" Jessica screams and throws her phone on the table. Jeff and Ember get up and get dressed and walk downstairs

"why so angry Jessica" Ember asks walking into the kitchen

"John is why I'm so angry get nearly got me kicked off my record label" Jessica says

"Jessica why don't you just signed to my record label" Jeff says

"I don't know" Jessica says

Jessica's phone rings

"hello" Jessica says

"JESSICA IS MARYSE" Maryse says

"damn Maryse blow my ear drum why don't you" Jessica says while holding the phone 2 inches away from her ear

"sorry I'm on my way over there" Maryse says

"its okay" Jessica says

"well I gotta go Ember I'll see you later" Jeff says he kisses her cheek

"bye" Ember says

Jeff walks out

"okay Maryse I'll see you in a few minutes" Jessica says

"okay bestfriend" Maryse says

they hang up

"please don't tell me Maryse is coming over here" Ember says almost a whine

"yes" Jessica says

"ugh" Ember says

"why are you whining I

"please don't tell me Maryse is coming over here" Ember says almost a whine

"yes" Jessica says

"ugh" Ember says

"why are you whining I thought you liked Maryse" Jessica asks while fixing her something to eat

"I do its just everytime she comes over here she always asks me which one am I gonna choose between Jeff and Shannon" Ember says while running her fingers through her hair

"well you've been going out with both of them for what a year" Jessica asks

"yes" Ember says

"you really do need to choose" Jessica says

"I know but I just don't know which one though" Ember says sitting on a barstool

"I'M HERE" Maryse says followed by Shannons voice

Ember looks at Jessica wide eyed

"hey theres my lady" Shannon says

"hey Shannon" Ember says

Shannon kisses her Jeff comes in

"EMBER" Jeff says

"Jeff I thought you went home" Ember says

"I did but I came back" Jeff says

"whats going on here" Shannon says

"Ember care to explain to Jeff and Shannon" Jessica says

Ember rolls her eyes

"whats going on here Ember" Shannon asks

"shes been dating both of you" Maryse says

* * *

**oh boy how will Jeff and Shannon react**

**don't forget to read Creatures Of The Night by Imagilove :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tattooed Love

Chapter 3:

Both Jeff and Shannon look at Ember "care to explain Ember."Jeff asks

"Come on Marysye lets leave them alone." Jessica says

"aw but I wanted to see them fight over Ember.  
" Maryse says

Jessica gives her the 'are you stupid' look.

"What" Maryse says

"Ember were waiting." Jeff says

Ember looks at Jeff and Shannon.

"whats going on here." Shannon says

"Okay I'm dating both of you." Ember says

Jeff and Shannon look at each other.

"You've been dating of us." Shannon says

"Ya." Ember says

"For how long." Jeff says

"a year." Ember says

"So where were you last night and the truth." Jeff says

"I was with Shannon." Ember says

Jeff looks between Shannon and Ember.

"I fell for both of you but I couldn't choose which one to be with." Ember says

"Jessica Maryse get away from the door" Jeff says

Jessica hits her head "shit!" Jessica says followed by Maryse laughing

"Shut-up Maryse." Jessica says

"I'll make the decision for you were through I'm leaving I won't nothing to do with you goodbye!" Jeff says then walks out

"Me to" Shannon says then walks out

"guys please wait!" Ember says pleading

Jeff and Shannon ignore her. Ember slides down the wall crying

"see I told you you should have made a decision but you didn't listen." Jessica says

"Yes I know now I lost two of the greatest friends of all time." Ember cries

"Yea you did." Maryse says

"Maryse you're not helping!" Jessica says

"Yea Maryse YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!" Ember says

"Well excuse me" Maryse says

* * *

**what will Ember do about Jeff and Shannon**


	4. Chapter 4

Tattooed Love

Chapter 4:

That night Ember is in her room lying on the bed crying.

"Why didn't I just listen to Maryse and Jessica." Ember cries

Theres a knock on her door.

"GO AWAY!" Ember says

"Ember its me Jeff." Jeff says

"Jeff" Ember says

Ember gets up and walks over to the door opens it and looks at Jeff.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Jeff says

Ember litterally pounces on Jeff and starts kissing him.

"Seriously in the hallway." Jessica says

Ember jumps down.

"So you forgive me." Ember says

"Of course I do." Jeff says

"good because I choose you over Shannon." Ember says

Jessica spits her drink out.

"You choose me?" Jeff asks

"Yes."Ember says

"What about Shannon?" Jeff says

"What about him he couldn't get the job done like you could. You made me feel like a women." Ember says

Jeff wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionatly

"Take me out tonight." Ember says

"Okay" Jeff says

Ember kisses him again. later that night 8:00PM Ember is getting ready for her date with Jeff

"Ember Jeff is gonna love you." Maryse says

"You're trying to make her look like a slut Maryse" Jessica says

"I am not" Maryse says

"Yea you are" Ember says

Maryse rolls her eyes

* * *

**well the date is next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Tattooed Love

Chapter 5:

Ember walks over to her closet and looks for a dress. At Jeff's house hes getting ready for the date

"so Ember chose you over Shannon" Matt says

"Matt for the millionth time yes" Jeff says

"okay just making sure" Matt says

Jeff rolls his eyes. Shannon bursts through the door

"JEFFREY NERO HARDY!" Shannon screams

"what Shannon I'm getting ready for my date with Ember" Jeff says

"thats what I'm here for" Shannon says

"yea she chose me over you" Jeff says with a smirk on his face

"what do you mean she chose you over me" Shannon says angrily

"she said you couldn't get the job done" Jeff says

"what did she say about you" Shannon says

"she said I could get the job you couldn't" Jeff says

"I'll get her back" Shannon says

Shannon walks out and slams the door. At Ember's house

"ooh Ember Jeff will love you" Maryse says

Jessica rolls her eyes

"are you okay" Maryse says

"I don't know am I" Jessica says

Maryse rolls her eyes. Ember puts her hair up the phone rings

"hello" Ember says

"hey you ready?" Jeff asks

"yea" Ember says

"okay I'm on my way" Jeff says

"okay" Ember says

they hang up

"hes on his way" Ember says

Jessica goes downstairs. Ember gets her jacket and purse and walks downstairs also. Theres a knock on the door Jessica walks over and opens and lets Jeff in

"whoa" Jeff says with a smirk on his face

Ember smiles at him and walks over and kisses him.

"not in my house" Jessica says

"we've done it here" Jeff says

"when" Jessica says

"this morning" Ember says

"WHAT!" Jessica screams

Jeff and Ember laugh

"lets go" Jeff says

"yea before Jessica blows us up" Ember says

"I hate you" Jessica says sarcastically

Jeff and Ember walk out. At their date

"oh my god this is beautiful" Ember says

"no as beautiful as you" Jeff says

Ember blushes Jeff kisses her. They sit at the table a waiter comes and takes their order.

"I remember this resturant" Ember says

"you do" Jeff asks

"yea my mom would bring me here when I was little" Ember says

"oh" Jeff says

A waiter comes by and gives them their food

"thank you" Jeff says

The waiter smiles and walks away. Ember takes a bite of her food

"this is good" Ember says

"oh Shannon came by my house and he was mad that you chose me over him" Jeff says

"well he can stay mad" Ember says with a laugh

Jeff smiles and takes a bite of his food "damn this is good" Jeff says

"I told you" Ember says with a smile

A couple hours later Jeff and Ember walk out of the resturant. Jeff takes Ember home

"Jessica and Maryse must still be up" Ember says

"must be I'll take you to my house" Jeff says

Ember smirks lustfully "okay" Ember says

Jeff leans over and starts kissing her. At Jeff's house Jeff and Ember walk in Ember takes off her jacket. Jeff walks over and starts kissing her. Ember moans.

* * *

**well there you go sex scene next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Tattooed Love

Chapter 6:

Jeff sits Ember on the back of his couch while kissing her.

"Oh Jeff" Ember moans

Jeff smirks he reaches behind her and upzips her dress it falls to the floor. Jeff grabs Ember's hands and leads her upstairs. As soon as there upstairs the door is slammed shut Jeff presses Ember upagainst the door and starts kissing her

"You are so sexy baby" Jeff says

Ember reaches down and unbuckles Jeffs belt pulls it through the hoopes and throws it across the room Jeff takes off his jacket to Ember's surprise he isn't wearing a shirt underneath. He throws his jacket across the room, Jeff takes his jeans off and drops them in the floor. Ember walks over to Jeff and kisses him she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waiste. They walk over to the bed Jeff lays Ember on it Jeff stands up and takes his boxers off. Ember stands up and takes her bra and panties off.

"Oh baby so sexy" Jeff says almost a moan

Ember walks over and kisses Jeff. Jeff picks her up and walks over towards the bed they fall on the bed with Jeff on top. Jeff moves down and starts kissing Ember's neck she moans. The moans coming from Ember are music to Jeff's ear. Jeff kisses down Ember's body.

"Jeff take me please fuck me already" Ember pleads

Jeff kisses her and without warning he slams into her

"oh god" Ember moans

Ember closes her eyes

"open your eyes baby look at me while I make love to you" Jeff says sexily

Ember opens her eyes and looks at Jeff. Jeff leans down and kisses Ember. Ember moans through the kiss Jeff keeps thrusting into Ember.

"oh god I'm close baby" Jeff says

Ember starts moaning like crazy it drives Jeff crazy he spills into Ember.

"oh god that was amazing" Ember says

Jeff kisses her and pulls out of Ember and lays down beside her

"lets get some sleep" Ember says

Jeff kisses her and they fall into a deep sleep. The next morning Ember wakes up to see Jeff not beside her she sits up and sees her dress from last night on the bed she gets up and puts it on and walks downstairs and into the kitchen

"hey baby" Jeff says

Ember smiles"hey" she says

Jeff walks over and kisses her. Jessica and Maryse burst through the door

"Ember Morris" Jessica says

"what" Ember asks confused

"you never came home" Jessica says

"I stayed here" Ember says with a smile on her face

"you did" Maryse asks

"yes" Ember says

Jessica looks at Maryse

"are you and idoit" Jessica says

"what I'm a natural blonde" Maryse says

"oh yea we know" Jessica says while laughing

Maryse hits her on the arm "shut-up" Marsye says

Jessica keeps laughing

"Jessica" Maryse says trying not to laugh

Jessica's song comes on the radio she stops laughing. Jeff looks at the radio

"oh brother" Ember says

"oh hey remember your birthday next month so is mine" Jessica says with a smile

"yep" Ember says with a smile

Jeff walks over and kisses her and whispers in her ear

"I'm giving you a lap dance tonight baby" Jeff says

Shannon bursts through the door

"Ember" Shannon says

Ember ignores him

"I know you hear me" Shannon says

Ember still ignores him

"you know what I'll get you back" Shannon says

he walks out and slams the door


	7. Chapter 7

Tattooed Love

Chapter 7:

"why can't he just take a hint that I don't want him" Ember says

"I don't think he can" Jeff says

Ember laughs "me either" Ember says J

eff continues making breakfast. Jessica's phone rings

"what John? Okay I'll be there in a few minutes" Jessica says

"who was that?" Maryse asks

"John I have to go the studio. He says its an emergency" Jessica says

"Jessica I think you should just get another manager" Jeff says

"I think I might I'll see you guys later" Jessica says

"hey how will I get home?" Maryse asks

"walk" Jessica says

"I am not walking" Maryse says

"hey my house is not that far from here Maryse" Jessica says

"ugh fine" Maryse says

later that day Ember is cleaning the house up when Jeff comes in from working out

"hey baby" Ember says

"hey" Jeff says as he walks over to the fridge

Ember cleans she bends over to pick up Ruby's toys

"wheres Ruby?" Ember asks

"outside with Maryse" Jeff says

"oh" Ember asks

Jessica walks in and slams the door

"are you okay?" Jeff says

"no John got me fired" Jessica says

"why?" Jeff asks

"because he wanted my new music video to be the way he pictured it and that caused me to get fired so I fired him" Jessica says

"oh" Jeff says

"yea" Jessica says

Ruby and Maryse walk in

"aunt Jessica!" Ruby says

"hey girly" Jessica says picking her up

Ruby hugs her tightly.

"I'm hungry" Ruby says

]"hey why don't we go out to eat tonight my treat" Jessica says

"okay" Jeff says

Jessica puts Ruby down "Ruby go put on that pretty dress I bought you the other day" Jessica says

"okay" Ruby says

Ruby runs upstairs

"I'll go help Ruby get ready and then get ready" Jeff says

"lets go home and get ready we'll be back Jeff" Jessica says

"okay" Jeff says

they go home Ember looks through her closet

"having trouble" Jessica says fixing her hair

"yea" Ember says

Jessica walks in

"hey how about this dress" Jessica says

"okay" Ember says  
she takes it off the hanger and walks into the bathroom. Jessica walks down the hall Maryse comes out of her bedroom

"dang girl" Jessica says

Maryse smiles "yea I know I miss Mike" Maryse says

"hey he texted me earlier today and he said he'd be home into two weeks" Jessica says

"are you serious?" Maryse asks

"yea" Jessica says

Maryse smiles Ember walks out

"hey" Ember says they look at her

"you a vision and Jeff is gonna love you in that dress" Jessica says

"I know" Ember says

"lets go to Jeff's house" Maryse says

"yea" Ember says

they drive over to Jeff's house

"thanks for watch Ruby Matt" Jeff says

"no problem bro" Matt says

Jeff kisses Ruby on the head

"be a good girl okay sweetie" Jeff says

"okay daddy" Ruby says

Jessica,Ember,and Maryse walk in. Jeff looks at Ember

"damn girl" Jeff says

Ember smiles and walks over to him. Jeff stands up and kisses her

"we ready" Jessica says

"yea" Everybody says "lets go" Jeff says

"bye daddy" Ruby says "bye sweetheart" Jeff says

they walk out. In the car "Jessica turn the radio up" Jeff says

Jessica turns volume up on the car radio. Maryse records them. Jessica licks the camera

"Jessica! you got saliva on my camera!" Maryse exclaims

"oh it'll survive its not the end of the world" Jessica says "it might be!" Maryse says Jessica rolls her eyes playfully "hey not it my car" Jessica says

"this is actually my car Jessica" Jeff says

Jessica flicks him off

"nah maybe later" Jeff says

"ewwwwwwww" Jessica says

they laugh

"is that Shannon on the side of the road?" Maryse asks

"yea oh he got pulled over again" Jessica says

"second time this week" Jeff says

Ember rolls her eyes. Shannon notices them passing by and glares at Jeff

"he's glaring at somebody" Jessica points out

"yea me" Jeff says

"oh yea he says you stole his girl" Jessica says "wow" Ember says

Jessica pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant

"here we are" Jessica says

"beautiful" Jeff says

"yep" Jessica says

they get out of the car and walk into the restaurant

"yes can I help you?" Women asks

"yes I made a reservation" Jessica says

"whats your name?" Women asks

"Jessica Hardy" Jessica says

"ahh Jessica Hardy follow me" Women says

they follow her "table for 4 right?" Women asks

"yes" Jessica says

"here you are" Women says

she nods and they sit Jeff pulls the chair out for Ember to sit "thank you" Ember smiles

"you're welcome" Jeff smiles

he sits they eat their food. Shannon watches from outside the restaurant thinking of a plan to get Ember back


	8. Chapter 8

Tattooed Love

Chapter 8:

An half and hour later their finishing eating "man that was so good" Maryse says

"yes it was lets go home and get some sleep" Jessica says

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up" Ember says

"you do?" Jeff asks

"yea" Ember says

"theres a trash can overthere" Jessica says

Ember runs over to the trash can and throws up Jeff holds her hair back

"oh ew" Ember says

"could it be something you ate?" Jeff asks

"Idk I've been nausoused for a couple days now" Ember says

"oh" Jeff says

"lets go home" Jessica says

"yea" Ember says

they go home at Jessica's house

"hey Jess?" Ember says

"yea" Jessica says

"can I talk to you?" Ember asks

"sure whats up" Jessica says

Ember sits beside her on the couch

"I think I might be pregnant" Ember says "p-pregnant" Jessica says

"yes" Ember says

"theres a test in the bathroom if you wanna take it" Jessica says

"okay" Ember says

Ember walks in bathroom 30 minutes later she walks out

"well" Jessica says

"its postitive" Ember says

Jessica smiles "congrats" Jessica says

"thanks I'm gonna tell Jeff tomorrow" Ember says

"okay well I'm going to bed" Jessica says

"me to" Ember says

"goodnight" Jessica says

the next day Ember goes over to Jeff's house

"hey baby" Jeff says

"hey I have to tell you something" Ember says

"what?" Jeff asks

"I'm pregnant" Ember says

"p-pregnant" Jeff says

Ember nods "its yours" Ember says

Jeff smiles and hugs her "thats wonderful baby" Jeff says

Ember smiles and hugs him back. Shannon pulls up

"oh great" Ember says

Shannon gets out "hey Ember Jeff" Shannon says with a smirk

"what do you want Shannon" Jeff asks

"came here to claim whats mine" Shannon says

"well too late for that shes pregnant with my child" Jeff says

"how do you know its not mine" Shannon says

"well its not its mine I got her pregnant" Jeff says

"I'll just take a DNA test" Ember says

"okay" They say

later that day Ember Jeff and Shannon go to the DNA center

"okay Ms Morris were gonna do the DNA test now" Doctor says

"okay" Ember says

the Doctor takes the DNA test 10 minutes later

"okay we should get the results back in about 30 minutes" Doctor says

Ember nods 30 minutes later

"Ms Morris we have the results" Doctor says

"and?" Ember asks

"Jeff Hardy you are the father. Shannon Moore you are not the father" Doctor says

Jeff looks at Shannon "I told you it was mine"

Jeff says Ember smirks at Shannon and walks out with Jeff. Shannon stares after them and thinks I'll just kidnap they baby after its born


	9. Chapter 9

Tattooed Love

Chapter 9;

Ember and Jeff walk into his house

"I can't wait till our baby is born" Jeff says

"me either" Ember says

Jeff smiles and kisses her

"how about you sit down and enjoy being pregnant while I fix you dinner" Jeff says

"mmm.. okay" Ember says

Ember sits on the couch Jeff walks in the kitchen. Shannon calls Beth to meet him at a local bar she agrees

"Shannon, what do you want?" Beth asks

"well Ember is now dating Jeff and shes pregnant with he's child" Shannon says

"yea I know. But I will not destory their relationship no matter how much you want me to. You're on your own with this one" Beth says

"oh come on Beth you know you still want Jeff" Shannon says

"I don't want him anymore" Beth says

Shannon sighs Beth grabs her purse and walks out of the bar. Jeff fixes dinner for Ember Ruby walks in

"hey princess" Jeff says

"hi daddy" Ruby says

"you wanna help daddy with dinner" Jeff asks

"yea" Ruby says

"get me the butter" Jeff says

Ruby walks over to the fridge and gets the butter out

"thank you sweetie" Jeff says taking the butter from Ruby

"you're welcome daddy" Ruby says

Jeff smiles. Ember walks over to the door and opens

"hey there pregnant lady" Jessica says

"hey" Ember says

Jessica walks in the house "wheres Jeff?" She asks

"in the kitchen" Ember says

Jessica walks in kitchen

"auntie Jessica!" Ruby says excidently

"hey girtly" she smiles "why don't you go in the living room" Jessica says

"otay!" Ruby says

she runs into the living room

"so whats up?" Jeff asks

"well I'm looking for a new manager and I'm having auditions tomorrow" Jessica says

"and you want me to help you" Jeff asks

"yea" Jessica says

"okay" Jeff says

Jeff finishes fixing dinner

"Ember dinner is ready" Jeff says

Ember and Ruby walk in

"daddy made dinner" Ruby says

"yea he did and it smells good" Ember says

"well I'm going home I'll see you guys later" Jessica says

"okay" Jeff says

Jessica walks out that night Jeff puts Ruby to bed

"I love you daddy" Ruby says

"I love you too" Jeff says

Ruby smiles and kisses Jeff's nose Jeff smiles Ember watches Jeff put Ruby to bed and smiles. Later that night Jeff and Ember are asleep when Shannon sneaks in he sneaks to Ruby's room. Ruby is asleep cuddling her bear .Shannon walks over to her crib and picks her up and sneaks out of the house. The next morning Jeff goes to Ruby's room to wake her up and realizes shes not there

"hey Ember did you get Ruby up?" Jeff asks

"no" Ember says

"well if you didn't pick Ruby up who did?" Jeff asks

"I don't know. Did you turn the alarm on?" Ember asks

"yea but it never went off" Jeff says

"why don't we go check on see" Ember says

Jeff walks into the living room

"oh no wonder it didn't go off I forgot to set it" Jeff says

"Jeff I think somebody kidnapped Ruby" Ember says

Jeff looks at her "you're kidding" Jeff says

"no I think somebody kidnapped Ruby" Ember says

Jeff picks up the phone and calls the police


	10. Chapter 10

Tattooed Love

Chapter 10:

Jeff paces back and forth in the kitchen. Jessica,Matt,Gil,and Maryse bursts through the door

"Jeff we came over as soon as we got the message" Jessica says

"son are you sure somebody kidnapped Ruby?" Gil asks

"yes I went to get her up for breakfast and she wasn't there. So I asked Ember if she got Ruby up and she said no" Jeff says

"what kind of a person would kidnapped a two year old girl" Jessica says

"someone who's desperate" Jeff says

"yea" Matt says

Jeff sighs and hopes Ruby is okay. At Shannon's house Ruby wakes up and looks around

"daddy" Ruby says

"ur awake" Shannon says

Ruby looks at Shannon "wheres my daddy?" Ruby asks

Shannon smirks. Later that day

"ugh" Jeff says

Beth comes in

"where is my daughter?" Beth says

"why do you care you haven't been here in over a year and all the sudden you decided to show up and ask where your daughter" Jessica says

"I don't have time for your bullshit Jessica" Beth says

Jessica rolls her eyes.

"Jeff I asked a question" Beth says

"I don't know!" Jeff says

"don't yell at me!" Beth says

"I will if I want to! Don't come in here and asking where your daughter is because I don't know!" Jeff says

"Jeff shes my daughter" Beth says

"what are you doing here I kicked you out remember you cheated on me so I filed for divorce" Jeff says

"I know that but I know who kidnapped Ruby" Beth says

"who?" Jeff asks

"Shannon because the other day he called me up and told me to meet him at a local bar and he wanted to break you and Ember up and I backed out cause I didn't want to break you guys up and Shannon has to be the one who kidnapped Ruby" Beth

"I'm heading over there" Jeff says

"Jeff wait what if he has a gun" Jessica says

"I'll get mine" Jeff says

Jeff walks over to the closet and gets his gun out and loads it up

"if I'm not back in an house call the police" Jeff says

Ember walks over "baby please be safe" Ember says

Jeff kisses her "I will" Jeff says

Jeff walks over at Shannons house Ruby sits looking around

"daddy please help me" Ruby says

she hears somebody walking down the hallway and the doorknob turning and sees Shannon's walks in

"you want your daddy to help you?" Shannon asks

Ruby nods

"well he's not" Shannon says

Ruby looks at him like shes getting ready to cry

"yea go ahead and cry because your daddy isn't gonna help you" Shannon says

Jeff pulls into Shannon's driveway with Matt in the passenger seat

"Shannon Brian Moore!" Jeff yells

Shannon walks out of the house with Ruby

"daddy!" Ruby says

"shut-up" Shannon says

Jeff holds up his gun

"Shannon let her go the cops are on their way" Matt says

"no" Shannon says

the cops pull up

"Shannon Moore let her go we have you surrounded" Officer says

Shannon looks around

"give me my daughter back Shannon!" Jeff says

Shannon holds the gun up to his head he lets go of Ruby she runs over to Jeff Jeff picks her up and hugs her tightly.

"tell Ember I love her" Shannon says

Shannon shoots himself in the head and falls unconscious the cops walk over

"he's gone" Officer says

Jeff hugs Ruby "don't worry its over now your safe now" Jeff says

Ruby snuggles close to him Jeff takes Ruby home Ember paces back and forth Jeff and Matt walk through the door

"oh thank god" Ember says

Jeff smiles

"Jessica take Ruby to her room and lay her down shes sleeping" Jeff says

"okay" Jessica says

Jessica takes Ruby from Jeff's arms and takes her to her room

"so did they arrest him?" Ember asks

"yea hes gone forever" Jeff says

"what do you mean by that?" Ember asks confused

"he shot himself in the head" Jeff says

"oh my god" Ember says

"but don't worry its over he won't mess with us anymore" Jeff says

Ember sighs "good" She says

Jeff wraps his muscular arms around her and puts his hand on her belly

"I got a bump" Ember says

"I see that" Jeff says with a smile

she smiles back Jeff kisses her gently all the stress of Shannon trying to steal Ember from Jeff has all melted away

"I love you and I can't wait for out baby to be born" Jeff says

"I love you too" Ember says

"how about I fix your favorite dinner" Jeff says with a smile

Ember smiles "okay" She says

Jeff smiles and kisses her again


End file.
